mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StrawberrySherbert/Archive 2
Chyeah, I've archived again. = Re: Dun dun do da-... whatever goes there. = Just wondering? = Hey Natalie. I know this other 11-year old named Natalie. But, do you have a little brother named Benny? = One of Puff's Friends!¡!¡! = Congrats!¡!¡!}} = Wee. = Are you usin' the flash editor? I never use that, so I dunno...}} }} ! Your name shall be Natalie...I'm 11 too!}} }} = Tardisgirl Productions = = *Slapped for taking long* = Here it be the right blog: MOO! }} }} = UR POLL BANNERZ!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHpieisgoodHHHHHH = = OMG Bubble mania = =well...SURE!= = If I had wings Id fly. = = Test for new word bubble = = O-E-O-A-A- = Seperate Template I assume?}} Rainbow Drops Headings Pruple Pumpkins Re: Headings Gluestick Power Thanks What image do you want me to use for my buddy list?!?!}} TG Productions Perfect! A Quest of a Request! Kids and grown-ups love it so, the happy world of Haribo! I like popsicles. }} New Headings! You just got tagged! MWAHHAHAHA! }} Colored Font Meep }} Hiya! }} Guest Starring for my show Will ya forgive me?}} friends A star is born. Whee. Brushes }} Sim Requests Word bubble and sim Can u plz make meh a sim and word bubble? FIRST teh sim. Hair: blanky's Eyes:Violet's Mouth:Violet's. Outfit:Cassandra the ghosts (it looks Greek to meh). NOW ZEH WORD BUBBLE!!!! Top:PUrple. Bottom:Green. Plz try to remember it. Like.... Write it on a piece of paper. --Violetlover16 Reply: How about: She will haunt you... (Warning: it can cause randomness LOL) Wanna join? GIMP Brushes . }} OMG! You live in England? I do too! In an hour or 2, can we meet online MySims PC? PS- What is your persona? Mine is Zain. Mayor Zain 13:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) OMG cont. Can't go to meh garden! Meh PC freezes... is 4:15 alright? I got from 4 pm until 7 pm then 9pm until 10 pm Mayor Zain 14:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) MEEP! }} I gotta go out now, be on soon. (At this rate, I'll have no time!--StrawberrySherbert 14:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Not mah garden... We can't go to my garden, after 5 minutes or 10... my pc freezes... Mayor Zain 14:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i love sending gifts. }} }} Edible Purple Boxes and if you want to see my star just go on my user page!}} SSBB KELPOOOOS But I be callin' you like dat from.......NOW! Supper's Natalie. }} }} }} So sorry, my Word Bubble have a problem.--A go-go Sim 16:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) }} Well, occasionally EDIT: I saw you're making a new show. I'm willing to do graphics if you want me too. }} I am a CP Fan myself... I see you like Club Penguin... I have a club penguin website of my own... I kind of go on club penguin sometimes... and i really like it! Is there sometime we can meet? My Club penguin account is Pengy40772. Same as my youtube... and my wordpress account... the website is pengy40772.wordpress.com Feel free to make an account and join my team! Mayor Zain 22:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Who doesn't lyk eth? }} Yo yooo.... How do I make a border around my message? Like, when u speak you have a border with an icon? 2 answers Trick or Treat! }}